moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Weapons
are a new feature added in in Version 0.82. They do 10% more damage (after the version 0.83) and color gold. Gold weapons will be rewarded to the player if they get 5,000 resources while holding the weapon/tool. In version 0.84 the 10% increased damage rounds normally instead of down, for those that are not a multiple of 10. In version 0.891, their requirement was reduced from 10,000 to 5,000 resources and then to 3,000 resources. How to get Gold Weapons You must obtain A Total Of 3,000 Resources (You don't have to currently have 3,000 resources, Ex. you could have eaten 2k food then you farmed 3k food and got gold weapon) while you have tool in your hand. Score you get from killing players doesn't count, but wood, food (from any source), and gold from goldmine does. Turret and spike mob kills count towards a gold tool, as long as you have the tool in your hand when the mob dies. This can be used to gain a golden bows or shield. The Plague Mask's Poison killing an animal counts towards gold tool too, but its pretty hard to switch in last moment to get Shield in that way, so it is recommended to pit trap and spike/turret animals. By using the Plague Mask, it might also be one of the only ways of getting the golden hat when it is released in the game. The resources that count toward getting gold weapons are as follows: All Mined Resources, Food from killing animals, and resources from destroying structures. The ones that don't count are: Gold from killing players, and Gold from killing animals. Golden Tool Hammer The Golden Tool Hammer is golden version of Tool Hammer but with wider end. Along with the Short Sword, Great Hammer and Katana, it is the 5th hardest weapon to get the gold variant with, the first being the Shield. This is because if you upgrade to sword or axe, you lose the golden weapon if you have gotten one. (Same for diamond) Golden Short Sword The Golden Short Sword is the normal Sword but with a Gold blade. It is the 4th hardest weapon to get the gold variant with. This weapon does 39 damage to all entities. Golden Katana The Golden Katana is the melee weapon that has the 2nd highest dps. It is one of the hardest weapons to get because you can only gather one resource at a time. It is the 5th easiest golden weapon to get. (Except if you are using the miner's helmet which allows you to obtain one gold for every resource gathered. It counts toward your golden weapon.) A strategy is to get a Great Hammer and a speed hat. Have the hammer in your hand when chasing somebody and hit them with your Katana when you are in range. Golden Hand Axe The Golden Hand Axe is the second easiest weapon the get a Gold variant with. It Receives 2 resources on each hit and it helps when you're trying to get the 3,000 resources by a lot. This also makes it the 2nd easiest golden weapon to get. It is preferable to upgrade to the Great Axe when faced with the choice, if you are aiming to achieve a golden tool. Golden Great Axe The Golden Great Axe is the easiest golden weapon to get because it gathers four resources per swing. Making it considerably faster to gather 3,000 resources. This also makes it the easiest golden weapon to get because each swing collects 4 resources. Note that gold from windmills and gold from killing animals does not count toward the tool. The food gathered from the animal does! It shows you have a Golden Great Axe when you look at the actual player but, it doesn't show you got a Golden Great Axe when you look in your inventory. It still looks like a regular Great Axe. (This applies for all golden weapons/tools) Golden Great Hammer The Golden Great Hammer is the golden variant of Great Hammer. It is the 3rd easiest weapon to get the gold variant with because you can continuously placing down any structure (except for stone mines) and breaking them. They count for the 3,000 resources! Turrets are the best structure to use because they give you the most resources when broken. Golden Crossbow The Golden Crossbow is the golden variant of The Crossbow. Only way to get it is to kill Cows, Pigs, Bulls, Bullies, and Wolves since that's only way to get resources with a bow, making it the 3rd hardest golden weapon to get. Golden Bow The Golden Bow is the golden variant of Bow. Only way to get it is to kill 100 cows or 50 bulls or 25 black bulls since that amout of mobs will gives 5k food and thats only way to get resorces with a bow, making it the 3rd hardest to get. This is the 4th hardest golden weapon to get because you can start earlier than the other ranged weapons. Golden Repeater Crossbow This looks somewhat similar to the original repeater crossbow, but the steel has been replaced with gold, and it has ridges. Replaced Musket and does 25 damage. (Might not seem like a lot but, it has an insane reload speed) Golden Shield The Golden Shield is the Hardest to get you need to get 3k resources while you have it in hand and there's only three ways to do that one is using poison helmet and switching in last moment to shield so poison kills the animal while you have shield in hand, the other way is to use turrets or spikes. Golden Polearm The Golden Polearm is very similar to the standard variant, but the shape of the guard has been changed slightly, and, of course, it has been turned gold. The Golden Polearm deals 50 damage points Golden Musket The Golden Musket, a golden version of the now-removed Musket (replaced by the Repeater Crossbow), is very difficult to get and is actually invisible instead of golden. This is unique among all the golden weapons. Golden Bat It resembles the Bat except that it is golden. It presumably does more damage and requires less than 3,000 resources. List of Gold Weapons Category:MooMoo.io